Edwin Locke
Introduction "How foolish are you to stand in the way of my vision? You don't even realized that the inevitable is about to happen. I, Edwin Alucard Locke, will be ruler of this entire world." -Edwin announcing his plan to his enemies. Edwin Alucard Locke is a former Vice Admiral and Leader of the World Government's Relentless Crisis Corps. Division. He is currently leading a military coup of his own to overthrow the Military Government and has said to sucessfully kill former Vice-Admiral Marcus Liore. He is feared throughout the world and the WG for not only the strength of his loyal unit, but also the power of his unique devil fruit. Appearance Edwin Locke's appearance is that of simplicity. He has short, shaggy brown hair that he has slicked back with only a large lock of it hanging down his face. He also has brown, menacing eyes that can strike fear into the very soul of a hardened warrior. He has a slender, but really toned physique with a scar across his stomach. He is considered to be a handsome figure among the female portion of the World Government Marines with his perfect complextion. Edwin wears a white, long sleeved robe that is skin tight with black trim with white hakama, black sabi and white sandals. Over it, he has is Marine coat, which is mostly white except the trim is black and on the back it has the Japanese character that reads "Dominance." He also has a maroon sash that holds his katana blade. After his defection, Edwin's appearance doesn't really change accept for the fact that his jacket changed from the traditional Admiral Coat, to a much more slimmer coat with "Dominance" on the back of it. During his final battle in Hephaestas Valley, his hair had grown much longer to where it reaches the middle of his back, but still keeps the same hairstyle. The color of his eyes are changed, with the Sclera and the iris being changed to grey. He also has a new coat, with a bigger collar that is ripped on the edges. He also has a torn pattern going on the bottom of the coat, making more of a phantom effect. Other then that, nothing much has changed. Personality When he was just a young boy, Edwin was a spritual, joyous boy that enjoyed life, and was also naive. But after witnessing the death of his loved ones being killed in front of him, that's when he went on his path of destiny. During his time being a marine, Edwin studied much on war tactics and trained himself to be much stronger. He developed a cold, calculating personality that gave him a fierce reputation to Pirates and Marines alike. He would countlessly quote lines from famous strategists and would at times, provoke his opponent, toy with them, and kill them in the most humiliating way possible. After his defection, he became more prideful, treating those below him as trash and pawns to further advance him to world domination. He is a rather charismatic gentleman who can convince about anyone to do something for him. He would also revel when he sees fear in a person's eyes as well as fight an opponent that rivals his power. Overall however, Edwin has a serious god complex ever since he became Vice-Admiral. Ablities and Skills Swordsmanship During Edwin's years of being a marine, he slowly developed his skills to the point of where he can do six slashes in only a mere second. He can also do impossible manuvers with his sword style, mastering the arts of both Ittoryu and Fencing. Martial Arts Edwin has indulged himself in mastering a few martial arts of his own. He incorprates the reversal styles of Akido, the furosity of Dragon Fist, the rotational method of Nejia, and the Balanced Muay Thai arts into his own unique style called "The Soul of the Dominant." Very Formidable Intelligence Edwin was a very intelligent child when he was young, always studing the strategies of famous Marines and Pirates alike. He would often play chess to improve his strategy and learn the highest levels of math and science to understand how the world works, making his problem solving skills far superior to most Marines. He can also pinpoint his opponent's weak points as well as mess with them mentally and trick them. Inhuman Strength Edwin has developed fearsome strength during his time in the Marines. He is able to, sink a large town or a small island just by pounding on it. He can also shatter very powerfull and sturdy structures just by kicking a wall. Godly Speed This betrays Edwin's true speed because people like Kizaru can surpass him, but he is awfully close to reaching that point. He can go 3-4 miles, gaining the respect of his fellow marines. He is also rather flexible, being able to do complex martial arts. His relexes are his most legendary feat however, other than his superior intellect, because it acts as if he's using haki to dodge or catch any object thrown at him. Haki Edwin only knows Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku hakis, but has master them to almost rivaling that of Silvers Raliegh. His Busoshoku haki acts like a full body armor and using it to cause massive damage. His Mastery in Kenbunshoku Haki is said that he can see 12 minutes into the future and can sense 15 miles away, further enhancing his reflexes. However, a member in his unit rivals his mastery. Rokushiki Edwin has also learned and mastered all forms of Rokushiki, but not as much as another subordinate in the Crisis Corps unit. He even mastered Rokugan and made a variation of it, only requiring a simple poke do deal the damage. Devil Fruit Edwin has the mysterious, but powerful ablilties of the Paramecia Devil Fruit, the Shinka Shinka no Mi. More info in Shinka Shinka no Mi... History Gallery Level 1.png|Edwin (First Stage of Devil Fruit) 2nd Form(At Hephestas Plunge).jpg|Edwin (Second Stage of Devil Fruit) 3rd Form.jpg|Edwin (Third Stage of Devil Fruit) Full Demon.jpg|Edwin (Final Form) Category:GZero945 Category:Former Marine Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Rokushiki User Category:Relentless Crisis Corps Member Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:New World Characters Category:Human Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User